Kingdom hearts Q
by dark red shadows
Summary: Sora and many other characters are living their lives in the live of the people in Avenue Q.This is based on it anyway.hOPE YOU READ.


This is based off of Avenue Q. It's the best! Well let's get this started.

Sora-Princeton 16

Riku-Brian 17

Namine-Christmas Eve 15

Axel-Nicky 20

Roxas-Rod 16

Siax-Gary 30

Kairi-Kate monster 16

- That means they're singing

: That means they're talking.

Kingdom hearts Q

Sora walked into the little town. He sighed.

It sucks to be me- Avenue Q

Sora- What do you do, with a B.A in English

What is my life going to be

4 years of college and plenty of knowledge

Has earned me this useless degree

I can't pay the bills yet

Cause I have no skills yet

The world is a big scary place

But somehow I can't shake the feeling I make

A difference to the human Race!

Somewhere else 

Kairi: Morning riku!

Riku: Hi Kairi.

Kairi what's the matter?

Riku: I got fired again

Kairi: Aww I'm sorry.

Riku: I am to. I mean I- oh never mind it's stupid.

Kairi: what

Riku: Nothing.

Kairi: Aww come on.

Riku: Well okay.

Riku- When I was little I thought I would be

Kairi- What?

Riku- A big comedian on late night tv.

Kairi- Ohh ( giggles)

Riku- But now I'm seventeen and as you can see...I'm not.

Kairi- nope

Riku- Aw well...It sucks to be me

Kairi- Aww

Riku- It sucks to be me

Kairi- Aww

Riku- It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning eighteen. It sucks to be me.

Kairi: You think your life sucks?

Riku: I think so

Kairi: Your problems aren't so bad.

Kairi- I'm kinda pretty and pretty damn smart.

Riku- you are

Kairi- Thanks. I like romantic things like music and art.

And as you know I have a gigantic heart

So whyyyy don't I have a boyfriend

Fuck! It sucks to be me!

Riku- Me too

Kairi- It sucks to be me!

Riku- It sucks to be me! It sucks to be Riku

Kairi- and Kairi.

Riku- to not have a job.

Kairi- To not have a date.

Both- IT SUCKS TO BE ME!!!!!!!

They both walk to a new part of the town.

Riku: Hey Roxas Axel can you settle something for us

Roxas: Sure

Kairi: Who's life suck more Riku's or mine.

Axel and Roxas: OURS!!

Roxas-we live together.

Axel- we're closest people can get.

Roxas- We've been the best of buddies.

Axel- Ever since to day we've meet.

Roxas- So now he knows many things to make me really upset.

Axel- Wha-

Roxas- Everyday is an aggravation.

Axel- Come on that's an exaggeration!

Roxas- You leave your clothes out

Axel-Wha-

Roxas- you put your feet on me chair.

Axel- Oh yeah you do such ane old things like ironing your underwear!

Kairi and Riku: (laugh)

Roxas- you make that very small apartment we share a hell!

Axel- So do you that's why I'm in hell to! It sucks to be me!

Roxas- It sucks to be me!

All- it sucks to be me! Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be!? It Sucks to be me!

Kairi- Da da da da da

Riku- Dadadadaada

Roxas and Axel- Dadadadadadadadadadada

They all move somewhere else.

Namine: Why are you so happy?

Axel- Because our lives suck.

Namine: your life suck. I'm I hearing you correctly? Ha!

Namine: I coming to this country, for opportunity.

Try to work in Korean Delly.

But I am Japanese.

And with hard work I earned two master degrees

In Social Work

Now I am a therapist

But I have no clients

And I don't have a boyfriend!

It sucks to be me

It sucks to be me

I say it suckka sucka sucka sucks sucka sucka suck!

It sucks to be me!

Sora: Excuse me?

Riku: Hey there!

Sora: Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live.

Namine: why you looking all the way out here?

Sora: Well I started at Avenue A , but so far everything is out of my price range. But this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper. And hey look a for rent sign!

Riku: You have to talk to the super intendant first. I'll get him for you.

Sora: Thanks

Riku: no problem. SIAX!!!

Siax: I'm coming, I'm coming.

Sora: Who are you?

Siax- I'm Gary Cloeman!

Sora: No your not.

Siax- From tv's Different Strokes.

I made a lot of money that got stolen by my folks.

Now I'm broke and I'm the but of everyone's jokes!

But I'm here. The super intendant , Of Avenue Q!

All- It sucks to be you!

Kairi: You win.

All- It sucks to be you!

Riku: I feel better now!

Siax- Try having people stopping you to ask you 'Who are you?'...It gets old.

All: It sucks to be you! On Avenue q. (sucks to be me)

It sucks to be you! On Avenue q. ( sucks to be you)

It sucks to be you! On avenue q! (Sucks to be us)

But not when we're together!

We're together!

On Avenue Q

We live in Avenue Q!

Our friends do too

Till our dreams come true

We live on Avenue Q

Sora: This is real life.

All: We live on Avenue Q

Axel: Your gonna love it.

All: We live on Avenue Q

Siax: Here are your keys!

All: Welcome to avenue Q!


End file.
